


In the Darkness I can Hear your Heart Beat

by blueangel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueangel/pseuds/blueangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She does not even realize when the pomegranate tumbles from her hand onto her dress- staining the ivory garment with red.  <br/>A Greek Mythology crossover with the pairing of Jon/Sansa as Hades/Persephone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Darkness I can Hear your Heart Beat

    Contrary to his brother’s beliefs he does visit earth.  Of course it’s only when his duties allow it, and only for a few moments, (if only to feel the sun on his back for a few spare moments).

   It is in one of these instances that he sees her: the goddesses of spring. Swathed in pink she wades in the grass, ignorant of his presence as she collects flowers and holds them in her skirts. He opens his mouth to call out to her; to alert her of his presence, but then her hair flashes in the sun: kissed by fire. His voice catches in his throat. 

When she finally sees him, he sees as her cheeks pale, and watches as she looks back at the path she had taken. Perhaps she was looking for Arya, or one of her nymph companions?

‘’ Please,’’ he finally calls out, ‘’ I mean you no harm.’’ He sees her fingers tremble as she grips her skirts tighter and takes small steps toward him. He smiled. What a brave girl- not many immortals, or mortals for that matter, would venture near him.

‘’ Hello.’’ She says. The goddess carefully sits next to him, wary not to crush the flowers that lay across her lap.

‘’ Good day, my lady Sansa.’’ His voice is soft, as to not startle the poor thing.  

‘’Good day lord Jon.’’ Her voice is equally soft. He could practically feel her trembling. This goddess may be beautiful, but she was nothing more than a girl, and he thought her mother must have raised her as docile as a doe. She does not meet his eyes, this gentle rose that Catelyn has groomed in her fields, and with a sigh he realizes that she would probably not talk to him.

‘’ Excuse me, my lady I have my duties to attend to.’’ With a quick move he sweeps up a hand and kisses it. He briefly sees her eyes widen, but it is not enough to not make him go, for he spies Arya’s wolves running up the path. It would not do to been seen by the huntress, less she tell Catelyn that she spotted the lord of the Underworld with her daughter.

* * *

 

When he visits the upper world again she is there. It seems as if she has not moved from the very spot, but he knows she must have. She could not be waiting for him, surely? The thought makes his heart clench.  He thinks of turning back, but how foolish would that be- the king of the Underworld turned away by a mere maid- how his brother’s would laugh.

Jon sighs before sitting himself next to her, determined to enjoy his time spent on earth.  

‘’ Hello my lady Sansa.’’ Sansa stops humming and the half finished garland is placed on her lap. She graces him with a small smile.

‘’ Hello Lord Jon.’’ He wishes he could find the right words in which to speak to her, but for all her kindness she is still a mystery to him. A warm hand touches his. He almost reels back, but he sees then the pleading look in her eyes. ‘’ My mother forbids it…but perhaps you could tell me about the time before you ruled- about the Targaeryns?’’ He shudders at the name and feels the warmth of her hand leave his. For just a few moments he is lost in his memories of that time- fiery and dark things without rest. It makes him weary.

‘’ Those are not pleasant tales.’’ He murmurs.

‘’ No one else will tell me, and I no longer wish to be ignorant.’’ Her voice is not soft anymore, but determined- determined to face him.

‘’ Very well.’’

* * *

 

Day after day he comes to earth to tell tales to Sansa under the shade of an Olive tree. They start with the tales of his father- of the Targaeryns. Then they dissolve into tales of Ghost as a pup. He tells her of the souls Sam has ferried: the young, the old, kings, heroes- he tells her the tales they have told him.

He cannot explain the feeling that comes over him when he makes her laugh.

* * *

 

Jon starts to dread leaving her- starts to miss the warmth of her when he sits upon his throne.

* * *

 

Sansa gives him an Asphodel flower, ‘’ to plant in your meadows, ‘’ she tells him. He looks at the long stemmed flower and thinks of the graying meadows where the dead roam, and no light reaches.

‘’I don’t think it-‘’

‘’It will grow.’’

He plants the flower himself and watches in amazement as the once barren fields sprout stem after stem of the wild flower.

* * *

 

In return he gives her a rose: a thing made of Sapphires and Peridots, twisted with silver.

‘’It’s lovely.’’ She tells him, and he can feel his cheeks redden when she gives him a kiss on the cheek, and twists the ornament in her hair.

* * *

 

The truth of it is that she falls into his kingdom- tumbles really, and when he feels her enter he rushes to her.

 He does not find her reaching and crying out to her mother, but instead, she is calmly waiting for him, clutching a Daffodil in her hand.

‘’ I fell.’’ She says simply. He helps her from where she sits.

‘’ Are you hurt?’’ He touches the side of her face with gentle fingers. Icy orbs meet his as she leans into his touch- her hand coming to curl around his own until she intertwines their fingers.

‘’ No, I am quite unscathed.’’

* * *

 

She insists that he show her his kingdom. So he leads her by the hand and shows her his quiet kingdom, always aware of how she takes everything in. Soon, she lets go of his hand and starts to weave herself among the meadows- making the souls dance long forgotten steps, as she twirls among them. Jon’s breathe hitches when she smiles, and he reminds himself that she cannot stay here- he must give her back.

With each passing day he reminds himself, but then it is so easy to forget. Sansa makes it so easy to forget.

She charms Sam and reduces Ghost to a puppy, and everyday he thinks himself a little more in love her.

* * *

 

Rickon comes to him, the fluttering of his wings echoing in the throne room, ‘’ Catelyn is distraught Jon- nothing grows now that she has made it winter.’’ Rickon’s eyes meet Sansa’s and then flick back to Jon’s. ‘’ She must return. Your brother commands it’’

Jon sighs, his shoulders hunched, ‘’ Very well.’’ He does not meet her eyes as Rickon holds out his hand expectantly. He does not see the tears that gather in her eyes.

‘’Please,’’ he hears her plead, ‘’ may I just stay one more day?’’ Jon’s hands clench at he stares disbelievingly at the woman before him. Why was she doing this? Could she really- he mentally shakes himself from his thoughts and watches as Rickon grins.

‘’ I suppose your mother can wait another day.’’

Sansa straightens and smiles sweetly, ‘’ Thank you.’’

* * *

 

‘’ Do you want me to go?’’ Sansa cups his cheeks, her eyes searching for an answer. He wants to say yes. He wants to tell her to leave- to leave him alone, and to never return to this place because she does not deserve this place. She is light and air, spring and warmth- she does not deserve such a dismal existence.

‘’No.’’ Lips brush his as he gathers her to him, and he thinks that this is his most selfish act.

* * *

 

‘’ Thank you.’’ Her words are no more than a whisper- warm and inviting, even as she plucks the fruit from his palm. She is spring personified: hair copper and fire even in the darkness of the Underworld, with lips and cheeks pink, and skin sun kissed from her days in her mother’s fields.  

A smile graces her features as she eats one seed after the other: six in all. With fingers and lips stained scarlet she pulls him into a kiss- her eyes now full and bright. She does not even realize when the pomegranate tumbles from her hand onto her dress- staining the ivory garment with red. 

* * *

 

Catelyn is less than pleased with him. He can ignore her though, as long as Sansa returns to him- as long as she greets him with a smile and a kiss: clothed in an amethyst gown and an iron crown encrusted with rubies, flowers trailing behind her.

That is all he desires.  

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the song, Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine


End file.
